


Beautiful Hair

by KaminariDenki



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic, Hair Braiding, I live for platonic Edward & Riza, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaminariDenki/pseuds/KaminariDenki
Summary: Edward braids Rizas hair.





	Beautiful Hair

Riza hummed, running her fingers through her long, cascading hair. She had contemplated putting it up in her usual style, but something in her mind told her to do something different.

She thought of Edwards hair, how beautiful it looked both down and in a braid, "If only I knew how to braid..." Riza muttered, tugging at a clump of perfectly brushed strands.

So she left her house without putting her hair up, and made her way to work, hoping to catch the feisty short blond. Black Hayate trotted obediently at her feet, panting slightly.

"Good morning sir," she saluted as she walked into the office. Roy looked up in response, surprise lighting up his face as he stared at her.

"Good morning, Lieutenant," Roy said slowly, nodding and looking back down at the pile of paperwork sitting on his desk.

Riza glanced around the room, walking over to her desk. She sat down and ordered her canine companion to sit down beside her before asking, "Is Edward in today?"

"He should hopefully be here soon. His report is due today," Roy grumbled, tapping his pen against his desk, scowling in frustration.

Havoc chuckled, smirking and leaning back in his chair, "We all know it's going to take at least a few days before the report gets in."

The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

The door opened and in walked Edward, carrying a rather crumpled piece of paper. He strode over to Roy's desk and dropped it hastily before giving a lazy salute and half-hearted greeting, then made to exit the room.

"Excuse me, Edward," Riza piped up before he could leave.

"Hmm? What is it, Lieutenant?" He turned to look at her, his hand resting on the doorknob.

She stood up and he followed her as she left the room. After Edward closed the door, she shifted to look at him, "I hope this isn't too sudden, but your hair is very pretty in a braid and I was wondering if you could braid mine...?"

The shorter blond raised an eyebrow but shrugged and nodded, motioning for her to turn around. She complied, standing stock still as Edward ran his fingers through her hair, splitting it into three equal parts. His nails tickled lightly at her scalp as he collected the hair in between his fingers.

She noticed he took extra care to keep any sort of tugging as light as possible as he began braiding, his movements quick and fluid. After he was done, Riza heard the snap of a hair band and after a few seconds, Edward moved in front of her, his hands in his hips and his hair down.

She smoothed her hand along the braid, smiling softly, "Thank you very much."

"It's no problem, just kinda surprised you wanted me to braid your hair," Edward waved his hand dismissively, a kind smile of his own on his face, "I'd be careful, though, the Colonel is gonna be all over you for the rest of the day."

She laughed, patting Edward's shoulder before returning into the office.


End file.
